Naruto GU
by Kamon772
Summary: After hearing about The World R:2 from a friend, Sakura becomes interested in playing it. Coming home after having passed Kakashi’s test, she receives a copy from her father and begins to play as a Blade Brandier named Yumi. currently being rewritten
1. Chapter 01

"Welcome back, Sakura, so how did it go? Did you become a real genin or not?" her mother Kimiko Haruno asked. Kimiko was a woman that looked almost exactly like her daughter only she was around her mid thirties with black hair, blue eyes, and did not have a large forehead. The pink hair, green eyes, and the forehead she was so sensitive about seemed to be the only things that she had inherited her father Rasui Haruno.

"Mom, you knew that the test I passed was not the real genin test?" her pink hair daughter asked shocked that her mother did not tell her that.

"Of course dear, I was a genin at one point too, you know," her mother told her.

"Then you could have told me that test passed to get my hitate was the real genin test!" Sakura huffed. She could not see what was wrong with that.

"It is against the rules to tell anyone about the real genin test, even your own family when they are taking it. Besides, each one is different depending on what the Jonin sensei picks for the test." Kimiko told her. "On another note, your father left already, but he wanted to give this."

Sitting on the table beside Sakura's mother was a medium size box wrapped like a present with bow and Sakura's name on it.

"What is it, Sakura?" asked as she went to see what her father left for her. While her mother was Chunin, her father was not a ninja at all but programmer that worked for a company that was outside Kohona. CC Corp she believed it was called. From her understanding, he was the head of the Elemental Countries' Branch and very important person over that their headquarters in Japan. However, it was because of this that he was not home a lot, but came home for some weekends, his vacation and important days like her birthdays, holidays, her graduation from the ninja academy, etc.

"Why do not you take it upstairs and open it up after you get clean up. What every Kakashi used as his real genin test has cause you to have lingering outdoor odor" her mother said.

00000000000000000000000

Twenty minute later…

After taking a shower and changing into a fresh pair of clothes Sakura looked at the package that was sitting on her bed and began to go about opening it.

'I wonder what he got me. Probably something electronic,' Sakura thought as she looked over to her computer which was the last gift she had gotten for her father. It was his birthday present to her and it was the latest model too.

'Having a father working at CC Corp sure does has perks' Sakura thought as she remebered showed off her new computer to Ino-pig who still had to use a five year old computer that she shared with her entire family.

"Wow! How do dad know that I wanted this?" Sakura said

Upon removing the wrapping paper from her father's present, she found herself looking at the box for the MMO RPG The World R:2.

She had heard a lot about this game for a friend of hers that was playing it. According to them, it was really popular, realistic, and unlike any other online RPG that they had every played before. Checking the game out from herself, she decided that she liked and tried it for herself yet they were sold out in every store that she had checked. The store clerk at the last store said that they wouldn't be getting any more till the end of the month and even those were sold out. Apparently, the game was selling like crazy not only in the Land of Fire but all over all the other elemental countries as well and the demand for them was so great that the Elemental Branch of CC Corp could not keep up with the demand for them, thus the reason for the shortage she was running into now.

'How did Dad...' Sakura thought then remembered he worked for the company that made the game, so of course he could get one of these if he wanted too. 'Having a dad that works at CC Corp really does has it perks,' she thought. This was something else to rub in Ino's face, since the blond girl wanted The World R:2 as well yet was being forced to wait like she had, at least until today, that is. Upon opening the box, she saw that there was note inside address to her.

Dear Sakura,

I am giving you this game as present for you becoming a real genin which I sure that you have and even if you have not do not let this get you down there this always next year. Also I heard from your mother over the phone that you were interested in playing The World R:2 yet could not get your hands on it because of the current shortage. So I giving you this one I brought with me from the Elemental CC Corp Branch office. To save you some time I have already set up an account for you. (The next line is her account name, password, and how he already paid for a year worth of play.) All that is left is for you to decide on what your character looks like, what class they are, and their name. Please enjoy and I hope that I am able to make it back spend my birthday with you and your mother. Work here is starting to increase so I can not come home as often for awhile.

Love your father, Rasui

"I am really going to have to thank Dad for doing this," Sakura said to herself as she began removing the wrapping covering the game so she could get started playing right away. She had to meet with Kakashi and her teammates early the next day. If she started now, than she would be able to at least have enough time to play for a few hours before having to go to bed.

00000000000000000000000

Once the game was out the package and inside her computer, Sakura sighed and looked at the character creation screen and the number of classes to choice from.

'Okay, just what class do I want to be?' the pink hair girl thought as she looked over her choices.

There were eleven classes for her to chose from, and before she making her choice, she wanted to take a close look over the each one of them carefully. According to the manual, once she had decided on a class, she would not be able to change it again. Adept Rogues sounded interesting to her because she would like to be able to switch weapons in mid combat and have variety of different skills; however, she did not like the fact that she would learn skills at a slower rate then all the other classes and would have master each one of her weapons separately. Macabre Dancers, Shadow Warlocks, Harvest Clerics learn spells incredibly fast, but they did not learn any attack skills. Lord Partizans, while they have good medium range attacks and very high defense and physical attack stats, were weak against magical attack and were more monster-oriented classes. Edge Punisher has power and defense close to Lord Partizan but is slower then most classes. Tribal Grapplers have very high HP but low defense and lack of variety in attack skills. Flick Reapers were another class that interested her like the Adept Rouge class had. Though, she did not like how they had almost no attacks meant for long range and that a good Steam Gunner or Lord Partizan could overpower them from afar easily.

So out of the eleven choices, Sakura had narrow the choice for her character's class down to three. Those three begin Twin Blade, Steam Gunner, and Blade Brandier. Twin Blades while extremely versatile had attacks that were somewhat weak. Their high agility, attacking with two short swords, and their ability to make combo easier come overshadow their attack power. For Sakura, however, that was not enough and Twin Blades were crossed off the list of possibilities for her character class. Steam Gunners had the greater range than any other class minus the magic orientated ones and their physical attack stat progress faster then any of the other classes. However, melee damage was similar to that of the magic orientated classes making them seem like the physical equivalent of Shadow Warlocks.

So the only class left from her to choose from was the Blade Brandier class as the stats seem to be in between for everything. So after twenty minutes of carefully looking over each class, she had finally decide on what her character's class was going to be; however, soon after she had done so something she did not expect had happened. She was then prompted to pick a sub-class for her character though according to the direction she did not read anything that say anything about any character having more then one class other then Adept Rogues. When she tried to get more information on why she was being asked for a sub-class despite her chosen class being a Blade Brandier instead of an Adept Rogue, she got was a message from her father.

'You are probably wondering why you are being asked to pick a sub class despite not chose Adept Rogue as your chosen class. Well the reason is because this is special gift from me that why I set everything up before hand. This was something I personally programmed into your character, Your father Rasui' the message read.

'Well, if dad put in there, then it must be okay. He runs the Elemental Branch of CC Corp after all,' Sakura thought as she picked Steam Gunner for her sub class. The reason that she went with this as her sub class was because she wanted to be able to attack from but short and long range if needed be.

With her classes decided, Sakura was now starting at her basic default character for Blade Brandier, trying to decide what her character clothes should look like after deciding that her character would be female. This took another twenty minutes before she had finally come to a decision on what her character was going to look like.

She wanted her character to look different for her so she gave her character brown hair that done up in ponytail that stopped at the middle of her character's back. (Her character's face is similar to that of BlackRose complete with the marks under her eyes however her character's eyes are brown instead of red.)

Her character wore a shirt that had sleeves that went to her elbow and had on a pair of gloves (the gloves look similar to Mia's from original .Hack game). The bottom half of her character has armor (similar to BlackRose's) around her hip with white cloth hanging down in the front. Her character legs are completely covered in solid stockings and while she had on boot that stops just short of her ankles.

With all this done, the final step was to choose a name for her character and then she would be done with the character selection process. It took a lot longer then she had expected it would, but once she had decide on a name then it will all be over and she finally get started on playing the World. Typing in the name Yumi, Sakura was finally ready to enter The World for the first time as her character Yumi.

00000000000000000000000

As Yumi(Sakura) open her eyes, she noticed that she was standing within what was known as the Dome area of Mac Anu was also known as the Eternal City and was led by the Ishmael leader of the Arvakv fraction which was one of the three fractions that exist in The World's backstory. Yumi looking herself over as she could belive how realistic this game really was. Though this did not last long as she could her other character around looking at her strangely while talking yet she could not hear anything they were saying. Yumi simple guess it was on of the mode of commuincate available in R:2 as stated in the manual.

So she stopped what she was doing and walked outside to Dome Area to go explore the city some before heading out into the field. Though once she was outside, the brown hair girl was once again standing in shock at the sight before her very eye was like nothing she had ever seen before. The image she had seen of this place on the Internet did not quite capture the just how amazing this place was.

'Pull it to together or else you will make yourself an easy target,' Yumi thought as she mentally slapped herself as Player Killers or Pkers were a large part of this game and it was a well known fact that certain Pkers like to go after newbies like her and her reactions to her surroundings could be broadcasting to the wrong sort of people that this was her first time ever logging into this game.

'So, where will I go first?' Yumi then thought wondering weather or not to take a look around Mac Anu before heading out into an area or just jumping straight in an area start leveling up.

00000000000000000000000

I would like to thank King Hawke for beta reading Chapter 01


	2. Chapter 02

'Man, this place is huge!' Yumi thought and sat down the on the pier overlooking the ocean that straight out for as long as she could see.

She had walked from one end of Mac Anu to the other. Just looking at the map, the Root Town did not seem that big, but there were a number of alleyways and vast variety of shops were run by players in the market place which held better stuff then what they were selling at the NPC shops. Not that any of this mattered to her since this was her first time playing, she was almost flat broke and could really trade with anyone as who would want to trade with a newbie with the expectation of possible another newbie like herself.

'Well now that I have taken a look around town, I should properly go out in the arena, level up, and earn some gill and items to sell since I cannot stay as I am now if I want to explore more of THE WORLD,' Yumi thought as she got up and ran towards Chaos Gate.

Little did she know that she was being watched from distance by a duo that had smirk on their faces as they began following her.

00000000000000000

"………." was the only thought running through Yumi's mind as she appeared in the level three field area that she entered at the Chaos Gate.

The scenery was very realistic and she was almost certain that she could feel a breeze blowing past her. Also in the background was enormous canyon that seem also a mile long in length and something that she remembered from the game's background story. Yumi knew she should not be this taken by her surroundings as site called the THE WORLD for Newbie 101 clearly stated "do not show any clear and visible signs that you have never play the game as that makes you a prime target for Pkers."

"Ouch!" Yumi yelled as she so amazed by her surrounding that ended up walking right into a tree and releasing the Chim Chims that inside causing them to scatter around the ground before her. Though falling backwards, she ended up landing on some them which seem to serve the same purpose as kicking them as she got Chim Chim Sphere nevertheless.

"Huh? What are these things suppose to be?" she thought out loud before remembering what Chim Chims were and their role in the game at large.

Shortly after this, she realized that she had made a newbie mistake in being too caught in her surroundings and looked around to see if there was anyone that could have seen and sigh a breath of relief when she did not notice anyone.

"It's already time for me to try and fight something," the brunette Blade Brandier said to herself, almost as way to psyche herself up as she was against something in the level that was two levels beyond her own.

00000000000000000

'I did not think that level three field would be so hard while I was at level one!' Yumi thought while running from the three monsters that almost took her out. When they ganged up on her as one, their hits were bad enough by three of them to almost kill her and she had no way out of this dome since she did not have a smoke screen on her.

Just when she was about to beaten after tripping over the treasure chest, she saw the monster fade to black and collapse to the ground while the others were taken out quickly by a Twin Blade.

With the battle over, Yumi noticed that her level had went up to level two probably because, while she did not finish the battle, she had started it so she was included in the experience the fight yielded.

The Twin Blade that saved her offered her his hand in getting up which she kindly took though she was a little cautious. The PC before her gave her a bad feeling. That and she did not see anyone else in the nearby area as the first monster had to be taken out by Steam Gunner as there was no other way it could have been done. It was clear to her the monster was shot with bullet from a gun something. Twin Blade cannot use unless they're an Adept Rogue with Twin Blade and Steam Gunner as two of their class.

"Thank you very…" Yumi started to say before collapsing to the ground with her eyes completely vacant as the Steam Gunner killed the monster before now killed her with a shot through the stomach, seemingly taking out all her HP in single shot because the difference in their level.

"Good Job! I do not know where you got that Trick Shot Skill, but it sure works wonders in PKing newbies," the Twin Blade said to their partner as they came out of hiding.

"Don't I know it! Come. Let's go find some other newbies to PK," the Steam Gunner said after high five for what they considered a job well done.

Though if the two had cared enough to pay attention to Yumi, they would have notice that for some strange reason, despite having no HP, she was not disappearing or becoming transparent. She was just lying there with staring straight ahead at nothing with vacant eyes.

At few minutes after the PKers were gone, she simply got up as her HP restored itself on its own and she looked around wondering how it happened.

"I am still alive, but how? My HP was reduced to zero!" Yumi said shocked that this could happen to her.

Just then she received a short mail message from CC Corp.

"Sakura, if you are getting this, it's because you been PKed or defeated by a monster and are wondering why you've been revived automatically. The reason is it is another special feature I installed into your character that will randomly activate after you've been killed in the game," the message from her father under his CC Corp account name said.

'Another special feature? Just how many did dad add to my character?' Yumi thought as she continued on her way, wondering if her father was giving her special treatment because she was his daughter.

After about twenty minutes of fighting various enemies to get the required number of Symbol Fragments to gain the ability to enter the Temple where the Beast Statue was held, Yumi took a short break to her catch breath before running to the Beast Statue and kicking the chest, claiming her reward, which was turned out to be rather nice replacement for the armor she was currently wearing.

Once she had warped back to Mac Anu and saved her game, Yumi thought about selling off the stuff she did not need in order to buy some more recovery items as what was she going to do with five copies of weapon that could not be used for either of her character's classes.

Yumi was stopped from doing this as she heard her mother asking her what was she still doing up since she had a mission to go on the next day.

'Crap, she's right,' Yumi thought as she immediately logged out and got ready for bed, hoping she could get enough sleep and that she would not late for her first mission.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kimiko Haruno was yawned as she woke up and headed to make herself some breakfast when she happened to walk pass her daughter's room and notice that she was still in there sleeping.

"Hey, Sakura, wake up! Doesn't with your team have a mission today?" she told her child as she shook her.

"Mom, not so loud. I am tired and it's only….oh my god! Why is it so late?" Sakura yelled as she jumped out of bed and began throwing off her from the other day (which slept in because she was too tired to change) as she made her way to the bathroom.

'I wonder if getting her that game was such a good idea,' her mother thought as she had only had it for one day and already she was going to be late because of it.

Forty minutes later….

'Great went to sleep so late last night I overslept and my alarm did not wake me' Sakura thought as she rushed over to where she was supposed to meet the rest of her team.

She wanted to get there early to possible spent some time alone with Sasuke-kun but now it did not look like that would be possible as when she arrived at meeting place which was red bridge both Sasuke and Naruto were already there.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, why are you late?" Naruto asked he expected her to be the first one here though it turned out she was actually the second to last.

"I overslept and my alarm did not wake me up. Hi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura told him before focusing her attention on Sasuke

Sasuke did not respond. He simply turned his head towards her slightly acknowledge her presence there.

"Ummm, where is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as noticed that he was no where to be seen at the moment.

"He has not shown up though. That's lucky for you; otherwise, you would have been slowing us down," Sasuke told.

At this, Sakura felt a little hurt which pissed Naruto off demanding that Sasuke apologize.

An hour later, Kakashi arrived informing them what missions that they being going on today.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later after completely some D-class missions, Sakura returned home, logged on to The World, and was currently coming back from a dungeon she had gone to.

'For a level four dungeon there such was a lot of stuff beyond my current level of five,' Yumi thought as she walked through Mac Anu.

Since she was not part of Guild, she did not have the storage space they did, so she had sell off whatever she did not need to make space. Sure, she had thought about joining a Guild, but she wasn't really interested in any of the guild that was available here, nor was she interested in starting up her own Guild just for the storage space. No, she would just sell or trade what she did not need and that's pretty much what she was doing now as she walked through Root Town, looking for people to trade with. She had to be careful as you never know who might be commit trade fraud and just place the blame on the person they cheated, saying that if you fell for the fraud then you got what you deserved for not knowing better.

"Hey there, are you okay?" Yumi asked as she was taking a shortcut to Alchemy District. It was while she was walking through the shortcut that she noticed that was another character lying on the ground.

The character was who was a cat girl (she looks similar to Tabby from .Hack//Roots in appearance) with pale blue hair and a one bluish purple eye and one red eye. She was dressed in a pale blue green dress that went down to her thighs and sleeves that completely covered her arms. Her hands are covered by gloves that spread out from her wrist. Around her shoulders was something that looked like the top half of a cloak and had two metal ornaments hung on the side. Also from the backside of cloak split into four separate strips which ran back to her legs (they similar to one Atoli's has that reached down to her back)

The cat girl then looked up at her with dazed expression that quickly faded and said, "I am fine…I think" after a few failed tries.

"So, what are you doing back here?" Yumi asked her as the cat girl looked her and then at herself with rather confused looked on her face.

"I cannot remember," she answered.

"So do you remember anything?" the brown hair Blade Brandier asked as it strange to find someone with amnesia within an online game.

'Then again, maybe they have amnesia in real life and playing this game is a link to their memory,' Yumi thought. However this did not explain why she was laying in alley.

"I remember a person with blue hair, they are a mage, and I like being around them and playing this game with them. It makes me happy" she said as she stood up.

"So you are looking for that person?" Yumi asked.

"I guess," was the cat girl's reply.

"Okay then, my name is Yumi and here is my member address. Maybe we could help each other," she said. This could be a trick but she did not think that this person was just acting like this in order to PK her.

"Thanks, Yumi, my name is...Ruki," she said after thinking it over for a bit and then handing over her member address shortly afterwards.

"Okay then, Ruki, you and me are going to find the people we are looking for no matter how long it takes," Yumi said and Ruki just nodded.

"So what class are you, Ruki?" Yumi asked as wonder what the dual eye color cat girl class was. This was one thing about this game that separated it from the prequel as character did not always run around with their weapons out. So for some characters, it was hard to tell just what the class they were until they got into fight as looks did not always give away their character's class; A fact that Yumi had learned during the time that she had spent playing this game.

"I am a…Shadow Warlock," Ruki respond though there was a pause for a second, which Yumi took as her checking her status to see what her character class was.

Yumi was about to say something else when she heard her mother calling her from downstairs, telling her that dinner was ready.

"Well, Ruki, I'll see you later. I have to go now, but I will be sure to contact you the next time I logged in, alright?" Yumi said, remembering that she had do some stuff around the house.

"Bye!" Ruki said as she waved while Yumi logged out as Ruki then walked out the alley that Yumi had found her in wondering off to somewhere else in the city.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke and Hana for reviewing this Story

Janneia for adding this story to their Favorite Story List.


	3. Old Chapter 01 thru 03

Chapter 01

"Sakura welcome back, so how did it go did you become a real genin or not" her mother Kimiko Haruno asked. Kimiko was a woman that looked almost exactly like her daughter only she was around her mid thirties with black hair, blue eyes, and did not have a large forehead. The forehead, pink hair, and green eyes seemed to be the only things that she had inherited her father Rasui Haruno.

"Mom you knew that the test I passed was not the real genin test" her pink hair daughter asked shocked that her mother did not tell her that.

"Of course dear, I was a genin at one point too" her mother told her.

"Then you could have told me that test passed to get my forehead protector was the real genin test" Sakura huffed as she could not see what was wrong with that.

"It is against the rules to tell anyone about the real genin test even your own family when they are taking it, beside each one is different as the Jounin sensei pick the test." Kimiko told her. "On another note, your father left already but he wanted to give this."

"What is it Sakura" asked as she went to see what her father left for her. While her mother was Chunin, her father was not a ninja at all but programmer that worked for company that was outside Kohona. CC Corp she believe it was called and from her understanding he was the head of the Elemental Country's Branch and very important person over that their headquarters. However it was because of this he was not home a lot but came home for some weekends, his vacation, and important days like birthdays, holidays, her graduation from ninja academy, etc

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura took the package and went up to her room. 'I wonder what he got me probably something electronic' Sakura thought as she looked over to her computer which was the last gift she had gotten for her father. It was his birthday present to her and it was the latest model too. 'Having a father working at CC Corp sure does has perks' Sakura thought as she showed off her new computer to Ino-pig who still had used a five year old computer.

"Wow how do dad know that I wanted this" Sakura said as she looked at the box for the World R:2. She had heard a lot about this game for a friend of hers that was playing it.

According to that friend it was really popular and realistic as well. It was unlike any other online RPG that they had every played before was what they had told her. Checking the game out from herself she decide that she liked and tried it for herself yet they were sold out in store. The store clerk said that they would be getting any more till the end of the month and even those were sold out. 'How did Dad...' Sakura thought then remember he work for the company that make the game of course he could get one before the stores do. 'Having a dad that works at CC Corp really does has it perks' she thought as this was something else to rub in Ino's face, as the blond girl wanted to the game too yet had wait like she did until today. Upon opening the box, she saw that there was note inside address to her.

Dear Sakura,

I am giving you this game as present for you becoming a real genin which I sure that you have and even if you have not do not let this get you down there this always next year. I heard from your mother over the phone that you were interested in the game and you wanted one yet could not get it. So I giving you this one I brought with me from the Elemental CC Corp Branch office. To save you some time I have already set up an account for you. (The next line is her account name, password, and how he already paid for a year worth of play.) All that is left is for you to decide on what your character looks like, what class they are, and their name. Please enjoy and I hope that I am able to make it back spend my birthday with you and your mother as work here is starting to increase so I can not come home as often for awhile.

Love your father Rasui

'Okay just what class do I want to be' Sakura thought as she looked over her choices. There were eleven classes for her to chose from and before she making her choice she wanted to look over the choices carefully as according to the manual once she had decide on a class she would not be able to change it. Adept Rouges sounded interesting to her as she would like to be able to switch weapons in mid combat and have variety of different skills however she did not like the fact that she would learn skill at a slower rate then all the other classes and would have master each one of her weapons separately. Macabre Dancers, Shadow Warlocks, Harvest Clerics learn spells incredibly fast, but they did not learn any attack skills. Lord Partizans while they have good medium range attacks and very high defense and physical attack stats, they were weak against magical attack and were more monster-oriented classes. Edge Punisher have power and defense close to Lord Partizan but were slower then most classes. Tribal Grapplers have very high HP but low defense and lack of variety in attack skills. Flick Reapers were another classes that interest her like the Adept Rouge class had. Though she did not like how they had almost no attacks meant for short range and that a good Steam Gunner or Lord Partizan could overpower them for afar easily.

So out of the eleven choice, Sakura had narrow the choice for her character's class down to three. Those three begin Twin Blade, Steam Gunner, and Blade Brandier Twin Blades while extremely versatile had attacks that were somewhat weak. Their high agility, attacking with two short swords, and their ability to make combo easier come overshadow their attack power. For Sakura however that was not enough and Twin Blades were crossed off the list of possibilities for her character class. Steam Gunners had the greater range than any other class minus the magic orientated ones and their physical attack stat progress faster then any of the other classes. However melee damage was similar to that of the magic orientated making them seem like the physical equivalent of Shadow Warlocks.

So the only class left from her to chose from was the Blade Brandier class as the stats seem to be in between for everything. Though after she had picked her character's class after twenty minutes of carefully looking over each class, she was then prompted to pick a sub-class. The direction she read did not say anything about any character having more then one class other then Adept Rogues. When she tried to get most more information on why she was being asked for a sub-class despite her chosen class being a Blade Brandier instead of an Adept Rogue what she got was message from her father.

'You are probably wonder why you are being asked to pick a sub class despite not chose Adept Rogue as your chosen class. Well the reason is because this is special gift from me that why I set everything up before hand as this was something I personally programmed into your character, Your father Rasui' the message read.

'Well if dad put in there then it must be okay as he ran Elemental Branch of CC Corp afterall' Sakura thought as she picked Steam Gunner for her sub class. The reason that she went with this as her sub class was because she wanted to be able to attack from but short and long range if needed be. With her classes decided, she then moved on to her character's sex, looks, etc. She wanted her character to look different for her so she gave her character brown hair that done up in ponytail that stopped at the middle of her character's back. (Her character's face is similar to that of BlackRose complete with the marks under her eyes however her character's eyes are brown instead of red.) As for the clothing of her character it was what was natural for her class. As for a name she decide on it being Yumi. With her set up finished it was time to go into The World as Yumi for the first time.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yumi(Sakura) was walk around in the Central Area of Mac Anu. Mac Anu was also known as the Eternal City and was led by the Ishmael leader of the Arvakv fraction which was one of the three fractions that exist in The World's backstory. As for what she was doing that was checking over the Guild Store that were open at the moment. She usually got stuff from the Guild Stores before going to NPC ones as they had things that were not available at the NPC shops. It had been over a month since she had playing The World R:2, she still was not getting that strong as she had a number of mission to go but they were all things like find a missing cat or something like that. Not that she was complaining, as she knew this was how all ninjas had started out. No body ever started out doing big mission as that just not how thing went. However this was something that did Naruto did seem to get as he was always asking why they had to keep doing all these D-rank mission. Satisfied with what she had managed to get she left for the Chaos Gate to go explore the area she had heard about. According to post she had seen on the Offline forum for The World, there was suppose to be this really strong and rare sword that was perfect for her at her current level. Put in Desperate Runnner's Foot the keywords needed warped to the area with the rare sword.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As she fought her way though the dungeon she could help but feel that she was being followed. There was always this sense that someone was watching her just waiting to make their move. Also she thought she heard the sounds of other players fight one another but when she made to the area where she had heard the noise, there would be no one there. Hoping that she was just hearing things or that was some of other players fighting monster that had weapons themselves. As the other choice was something that she did not want to think about.

"Hey are you here looking for the weapon from the post" another Blade Brandier asked.

"Yeah, plus I gotten a lot good stuff that I can trade and sell on the way here" Yumi told them. She then jumped back just in time to get out the way of the other Blade Brandier's sword.

"So are you a PKer" Yumi said bring out her weapon yet keep her distance from them. If he was a Pker or Player Killer then that probably meant that he was stronger then her. This was what she was hoping did not happen as sure this place had enemies that were mostly too strong for her but she had managed to make it this far on her own despite her level because she could always run away using a Smoke Screen if thing got bad. However a Pker was not as easy to get away from, but she did not want to give up now all she had to do was get away from them somehow. Turning around she decide that she would run in the opposite direction as according to her map the path she was on now was just a dead end. The only reason she had even come this way was because she thought it was the way down. The brown hair girl stopped though came face to face with Twin Blade which she was guessing was probably this guy's partner, as most PKers she heard of always seem to work in groups of two or more.

"You are not getting away" the Twin Blade said as he motion to his partner that he could take her out. Yumi was caught in-between the two of them with no where to run as the only way she could have gone to escape was currently being blocked a PKer.

Yumi then closed her eyes as she did not wanted to see herself get PK.

"Duck" a voice suddenly told her and she did as she was told just in time to avoid blast that took out both PKers at the same time.

When she opened her eyes and looked around to see who had saved her what she saw a character dressed in all black with black hair and crimson red tattoos. He walked over the characters that he had just PK and stole all their items before they vanished from the area.

"For weak PKers they should did have some good items on them" he said as she guessed he looking over the items he had just stolen. Yumi just stood as she really did not know what to say. Was this guy a PKKer or Player Killer Killer that she had heard about. If he was then maybe she should get out of here as she had heard there were some PKKs that also PK as well. Despite this fact she remain where she stood unable to move.

"Hey you okay" he asked as looked to see she was still standing there not moving at all.

Yumi opened her mouth but nothing came out as she wanted to say 'Thank you for saving me' but the words just did not seem to come out though. The black hair character then turned around and walked back the way that they had came.

"Hey wait a second can..." she said as her voice returned and she ran after him but was too late as they were no longer in the area. "Must have used a item to get to the nearest platform, might as continue my way to the beast statue then" Yumi sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'I am not going though this again any time soon' Yumi thought as she had finally made it to the Beast Statue getting her was no easy task especially at her level and also because she had come here alone. It was strange though as this was well looked at post however she had not seen another player since those two PKers and the one that had saved her from them. Maybe those PKers kept people from advance and maybe the one that saved her must have been a PKKer or Player Killer Killer that she had heard about was what ran though her head as she came close to the Beast Statue.

"I really going to have to thank them the next time I see them if I see them again that is" Yumi said as she did not even know what he really looked like.

'Maybe if I made post about them on the offline forum then someone might be able to tell me just who they are' Yumi thought after looking over the rare sword that she gained from the Beast Statue chest. Yumi nodded her head as that exactly what she was going to do. It had worked for others so it might work for her as well.

Chapter 02

"Hey Sakura-chan why are you late" Naruto asked as normally he was the second last person to appear at the bridge where Team Seven always met up whenever they has something to do be it training or missions. Of all of the Sakura was the first to appear, followed by Sasuke, then himself and finally Kakashi-sensei who would be late and with some lame excuse about why he was late. Naruto guess that Sakura was almost all the first to come here as she probably wanted to spent so time alone with Sasuke before he or Kakashi got there.

"I overslept and my alarm did not wake me up" Sakura told him. However the real reason was that she was online late a night for the last few days search for the character that had saved her from being PK. She had placed that post on the off-line forum but she did not want to wait for that so she decide to search for them herself

"Okay" Naruto said as he was still worried about her.

An hour later Kakashi arrived informing them on the D-rank mission that they being going on today.

'Sometime I wonder if why we have go on mission like that' Sakura thought as normally D-rank mission did not bother her because no one had ever started on the top, which was something that Naruto did not seem to get. However the mission that they went on today had even her thinking just why the hell were they doing this. Sure it was a D-rank mission but does that mean that they are janitor too. 'Really I hope I never have to do something like that again' she thought as she had gain a no appreciate for janitor today as she always knew public restroom were bad but what she had to deal woman's room that she was required to clean was something that she knew had to done on purpose as there was no way a woman could use the bathroom and get all over the wall by accident. So to forget about that whole mission she decide that she would go play The World for awhile and maybe look for Kyo while she was at it.

0000000000000000000000000000

'For such a low level dungeon for me there such was a lot stuff beyond my level' Yumi thought as she walked through Mac Anu. Since she was not part of Guild she did not have storage so the space she had available to her was solely what the game had given her. Sure she had thought about joining a Guild but she was really interested in any of the guild that were able here nor was she interested in starting up her own Guild just for the storage space. No she would just sell or trade what she did not need and that pretty much what she was doing now as she walked through Root Town looking for people to trade with. She had to be careful as you never know who might be commit trade fraud and just place the blame on the person they cheated.

"Hey there are you okay" Yumi asked as she was taking a shortcut to Alchemy District. It was while she was walking through the shortcut that she notice that was another character lying on the ground.

The character was who was a cat girl (she looks similar to Tabby from .Hack. Roots) has pale blue hair and a one bluish purple eye and one red eye. She dressed in pale blue green dress that goes down to her thighs and sleeves that completely cover her arms. Her hands are covered by gloves that spread out from her wrist. Around her shoulders was something Yumi had no idea as to what it was looked like the top half of a cloak and has two metal ornaments hung on the side. (Also from the back there is these four things that are similar to one Atoli's has that reach down to her back)

The cat girl then looked up at her with dazed expression that quickly faded and says "I am fine I think" after a few failed tries.

"So what are you doing back here" Yumi asked her as the cat girl just looked at her and then at herself with rather confused looked on her face.

"I can not remember" she answered.

"So do you remember anything" the brown hair Blade Brandier asked as it strange to find someone with amnesia within an online game. 'Then again maybe they have amnesia in real life and playing this game as it link to their memory' Yumi thought. However this did not explain why she was laying in alley.

"I remember a person with blue hair, they are a mage, and I like being around them its makes me happy" she said as she stood up.

"So you are looking for that person" Yumi asked

"I guess" was the cat girl reply

"Okay then my name is Yumi and here is my member address maybe we could be of help to each other" she said as this could be a trick but she did not think that this person was just acting like this in order to PK her.

"Thanks Yumi my name is...Ruki" she said after thinking it over for a bit and then hand over her member address shortly afterwards.

"Okay then Ruki, you and me are going to find the people we are looking for no matter how long it take" Yumi said as Ruki just nodded.

"So what class are you Ruki" Yumi asked as wonder what the dual eye color cat girl class was. This was one thing about this game that separate it from the prequel as character did not always run around with their weapons out. So for some character it was hard to tell just what the class they were until they got into fight as looks did not always give away their character's class. A fact that Yumi had learned during the time that she had spent playing this game over the past months.

"I am a…Shadow Warlock" Ruki respond though their was pause for a second which Yumi took as her checking her status to see what her character class was.

Yumi was about to say something else when she heard her mother calling her from downstairs telling her that dinner was ready.

"Well Ruki I see you later as I have to go now but I will make sure to contact you the next time I logged in alright" Yumi said.

"Bye" Ruki said as she waved while Yumi logged out, glad that she had met someone like her and was determined to help her in searching for her person but then realized she had no idea who that was.

'I asked her next time we met' Ruki thought as she walked out the alley that Yumi had found her in.

0000000000000000000000000000

'I can not believe that they have stuff like this here' Sakura thought as notice the library in Tazuna village had computers that able to connect to the Internet. It had been three days since Tazuna and Team 7 arrived in Tazuna's village in the Land of Waves. What started out as simple C-rank mission to protect Tazuna as they brought him back to his home. Became an A-rank missing after running into the missing mist nin known as Zaubza. She was amazed that what Naruto had done against Zabuza and even more when him and Sasuke-kun worked together to free Kakashi-sensei from the water prison Zaubza had him in. Now that they were in the village and Tazuna was back to working on the bridge. They were taking turns on watching him and today happened to be Naruto's turn. When her two teammate were not watching Tazuna they were practicing tree climbing. She had got on the first try and then gave Naruto some advice on just how to do it himself.

Kakashi-sensei then taught her how to walk on water, which she had also done perfectly after the second try. Sakura was feeling pretty proud of herself as her sensei told her that she had better charka control then Naruto or Sasuke. Though she had better charka control then them, she lacks stamina and strength that they had. So Sakura during free time went to the library see if there was anyway to see if she could increase these weak points of her. It was at the library looking for some books, that she found a computer that had access to the Internet. How the this place even had a Internet connection confused her but she did not think about too much as this meant that she could check on her post that she made the last time she was online.

Checking the unofficial message board she found that she had received a ton of responds about the person she was looking for with only the vague description that she had given as she had only seen them from behind. Sakura then looked over the list of replies that she had gotten to learn more about the person that managed to save her. Sakura read each post to see if someone had knew of the person she was looking for.

Subject: Looking for a Black Adept Rogue

By: Yumi

I saw that there was a previous post about someone looking for someone else, so I though that I try that as well. As the subject says they are an Adept Rouge dressed in all black with black hair.

Subject: Re: A Black Adept Rogue

By: Tade Grupe

Judging from your description of the person and the server we are playing on the person your most likely that your talking about is Kyo the Black Demon.

Subject: Re: A Black Adept Rogue

By: Landsuit

Who this Black Demon you all are talking about.

Subject: Re: A Black Adept Rogue

By: Tade Grupe

I would tell you myself but this site (the website address post here) has more detailed information on him

Sakura looked at the link and wrote down a sheet of paper after writing a thank you reply to Tade Grupe for the information. After that she then returned to Tazuna's place as it was starting to get late and Tsunami is probably getting dinner ready for all of them by now.

Chapter 03

Yumi sighed as she stood one of the many bridges of Mac Anu watching the water flow back and forth. She really did not feel like going to area to level up nor did she feel like taking a quest or anything else. She only logged on today really because she wanted some time to think about something that affect not only her but her teammates as well. Why she was doing it here she was not exactly sure but at the moment she guessed that she did not want be in Kohona while she was thinking this over and where she was now was not technically Kohona.

The thing that was racking her mind was the Chunnin Exam and weather or not she should take it. She had not really been a ninja for that long and she along with the rest of Team Seven had just gotten back from an A-rank mission something that they were not even suppose to be on. As Chunnin their was a chance that they could go on mission such as that again and maybe not make it out alive but then again that was the chance every ninja should be willing to take. She did not become a ninja just to be with Sasuke-kun, it was a part of her decision but she was sure there was something else she just could remember it at the moment.

"Ouch" Yumi then heard someone yell and there was a loud crash that brought her out of her thoughts. Turning to her left she saw that Ruki was standing there rubbing her chin as it seem she was watching the water too but most have doze off and bang her chin on the bridge.

"Are you okay?" Yumi asked as the catgirl gestured that she was fine

"So what were you thinking about" Ruki asked as she noticed her friend here and awhile ago yet she did not respond when she called her name so she just stood next to her and looked at see what she found so interesting about the water. However she must have let her mind wonder too much and her arms slipped thus cause her head which was being supported but her arms to fall hitting the bridge but at least it had gotten Yumi's attention.

"Just that our superior nominated me and my teammates for something but I am not really sure if I am ready for it" the brown hair girl said.

"Well if you ask me to be nominated for whatever it is after the short amount of time you have been working under them show that they must really think that you might be able to do," Ruki said as Yumi had not told her much about her real self but had mention and a few things during the time that they had know each other. It was something that Yumi did as way of helping her try to regain her lost memories.

"Your right thanks, Ruki" the brown hair girl said as she hugged her friend

"No problem, how about we go looking to some areas and take some quests you know get your mind off things for awhile " Ruki asked

"Sure" the Blade Brandier said as she really did not have anything else to do to today and she did need to get her mind off this for awhile so why not.

000000000000000000000000000

"You know I still do not get what is it with you and low level things" Yumi asked as the areas and quests they went to were all low for their levels but her Ruki was ecstatic over some thing that she had gotten from them

"There nothing wrong with collecting things and I just happen to collect low level stuff that all" Ruki said defending herself.

"Yeah but neither one of us are in a guild remember so we have limited space. It pretty hard to have a collection when she need that space for things around your level" Yumi told her

"Hey I have it all worked out so that I can collect and still have room for better items, weapon, armor, etc," said the Shadow Warlock. " Though there was something that I have been mean to asked you did you even go and check out that post that you made about the players we were looking for"

"Yeah, though the only one that seem to have anything that look like useful was for mine though I have not actually looked it yet" Yumi sighed as she had been too busy to go back to the library to check the site out.

"All right you go look at the information that you found, while I go look for some more information from here" Ruki told her as Yumi just nodded in respond.

000000000000000000000000000

Upon logging out of the world, Sakura then turned her attention where she had placed that piece of paper she had written down the address to the site she gotten from the her post on Kyo.

'Where could have I placed that thing I only just got back so a few hours ago I could not have misplaced it' Sakura thought as she wondered though her stuff.

'Here is it must have fallen out of bag while I was going to my room' she thought as she found it in the hallway. She was getting kind of hungry so she decided to make herself a snack.

The site that she had been directed to in the post had indeed list mostly every well known PK/KK in the entire game for every sever in existence it seem. Checking the Elemental sever she had managed to find his name.

Character Name: Kyo

Character Class: Adept Rouge

Nickname: Black Demon

Adept Rouge Classes: Tribal Grappler, Twin Blade, Flick Reaper

Adept Rouge Form: Third with the ability to change form at will (mostly seen in the first form.)

Status: PKK/PK

Last Known Lvl: 65

Unique Features: The SP of a mage character, twice the normal SP recovery rate, and the ability to change forms between forms at will

Bio

Kyo at first seem to be one of those characters that started this game just kill other Player Killers. However where he differs from the other PKK is that he did not just go after PK but also normal characters. It has been known that after saving a person he turns around take out the person that he had just saved without so much as a reason why. It kind of shock that someone like Kyo is even making it as solo Player Killer Killer as his class is Adept Rogue. Adept Rouges are know for being hard character to play and even harder to master. While there is other well known Adept Rogues PKK or PKs such as Haseo the Terror of Death or Crimson Demon. Their number as solo players or as leaders of PK groups are far below the other classes. His ability to change between three form of Adept Rouges is because an event that happened the ruins of Aerial City Fort Ouph and Highland City Dun Loireag from the game's back story however not much is known as to just how he managed to win the event. The name Black Demon comes from a time where he was attack and had to take on a large number of chaotic PKs at once. Things were looking bad for him when something happen that no not even Kyo remembers what happened exactly that day. What is know was that Kyo had been said to have been fighting them like a demon possessed as only used his bare hand to beat them all. Over time news of this spread, eventually give him the nickname the Black Demon.

'Wow' Sakura thought as she finished reading the info that they had on Kyo. She did not know that he had such a reputation. Now that she knew a little more about him this should help her in the search for him. With that done it was time to change from looking for Kyo to looking for Ruki's person. Exiting that site she went to then when to the forum to check to see if anything new had been posted for there.


	4. Chapter 4

Yumi sat on steps surrounding the Chaos Gate waiting for Ruki to show up. She could not believe that right after she had decide to take the Chuunin Exam she learned that it had been delayed a month because of a massive sandstorm that was keeping the sand ninjas coming from Suna to get here. It was not only sand nins that were having problems getting here there were ninjas from two other villages that were suppose to taking in part of Chuunin Exam as well. Since they were unable to get Kohona because of things that they could not control the exam was delayed a month in order to allow the ninjas arrive and take the exam. 

"Hey Yumi were you waiting here long" Ruki asked after she had appeared from the Chaos Gate 

"Not really I just got here not too long ago, so what do you have to tell me" Blade Brandier asked 

"It an area I learned where Kyo is seen in a lot while searching for my own person" Ruki said. 

"So have you managed to fine anything about who you are looking for." Yumi asked as Ruki shook her head 

"Your search is not being hampered by you help me is it" the brown hair girl asked. 

"No I am able to look for both it just you remember more about who you are looking for. All I remember of my person is that they have blue hair and has a mage character like me. That making it really hard to narrow things down" Ruki told her as she was getting depressed. 

"Hey do not worry we will find this character as they are really important to you right" Yumi told her. 

"Yeah, I will find him and you will find Kyo so let go to that area" the shadow warlock said as she added Yumi to her party as she was the one that the area keywords 

00000000000000000000 

"Stupid armor monster" Yumi muttered as she was walking through the Dungeon area, which seemed to be filled with nothing but armor monster. 

"Come on Yumi it is not that bad" Ruki said as she used the element weakness of the monster to kill them easily after Yumi destroy their shell with her sword or her gun when the hits she took too much for characters of their level. 

"I just hope that this whole dungeon is not armor monsters because that would be a really pain" Yumi sighed. 

"Well at least were are getting some items and weapons to sell" Ruki said trying to make her look on the bright side of things. 

00000000000000000000 

"Just great we search another whole dungeon and did not find one single trace of him" Yumi yelled as she kick the wall in Beast Statue room. 

"All that work for not..." Yumi started but quickly threw her sword to counter an attack that was being made on her. However the attack was too strong to properly counter she was thrown back by the force of their weapon hitting hers. 

"Yumi are you okay" Ruki asked as she had turned around after opening the treasure chest only to see her friend attacked. Ruki was about to cast a spell when she noticed the person that had attacked Yumi. They were an armored Lord Partizan and Ruki had a strong fear against Lord Partizan. So much that something she could not bring her body to move. 

'Great it just had to be a armored Lord Partizan' Yumi thought as she noticed Ruki shaking and frozen in place. She did not know what happened to her in her past but armored Lord Partizan scared the hell out of her some reason. Non-armored Lord Partizan just made her feel uncomfortable but the armor kind causes her to freeze up with fear. She just needs to get to the Chaos Gate and then the two of them to get out of this area. Though that plan came to a screeching halt as she found that see could not move at all. 'Crap they must have used an item on me or maybe it was the effect that Lord Partizan's weapon' she thought. 

"So your the player that stole the item I wanted for get a present for my guild master" the red hair male Lord Partizan said as they over to the paralyzed Yumi. "It a really nice sword with rare effect for sword of this level" he said eyeing her sword which was the item in question. "I sent a number of people under my command to go out to that area to keep other from getting it only to see that you got after that Black Bastard took them out" he said. 

Yumi just stood there hoping that the paralyze wore wear off soon so she could run for the exit saving both Ruki and herself. 

"Now to PK you and your friend then take what should have been mine to begin with" he said rise his spear to strike her down. 

"Why are you such a sore loser" Yumi heard as the familiar voice of Kyo as he had stopped the spear from touching her with his dual swords. 

"You what are you doing here" the red hair character yelled as he tried to press his spear downward but it was being stopped by Kyo's swords. "Really that event was for just for you but you had your men PK anyone that tried it" he said throwing him back. 

"That paralyze should wear off any second now" Kyo said turning to look at her. 

"Thanks" was all Yumi could think off to say to him. This was the second time that he had saved her and she was still as lost for words as when they first met but at least this time she had managed to say something. 

"Do not you know that you should turn you back on the enemy" the Lord Partizan yelled as he charges at Kyo. 

"Shut up" Kyo tells him the guy rush head first into blast of energy that came from his left hand. With that guy taken care of Kyo turned his attention over to Yumi. "Hey you the item effect gone you can move know" he told her. 

"Are you even at your computer right now" he asked waving his hand in front of her face. Yumi however just stood there not moving as Sakura was as still as her character. 

"Weirdo" Kyo snorts as turns to leave. Yumi snapping out of whatever she was in noticed he was leaving. 

"Wait do not go" she yelled. 

"Why" he asked as stop just before he was about to warp out. 

"I...umm...wanted to...here it my member address" Yumi said as she stumbled over her words before finally thinking of something to do. 

"All that just to give me your member address" he asked this person really remind him of someone else he knew. Yumi just nodded as she just could not seem to come up with anything clear to say at the moment. Kyo did not say anything in respond after accepting her member address as he just up and left. 

With Kyo gone she remembered about Ruki and went over to her cationic friend "Ruki snapped out of it" Yumi said as she pokes Ruki with her gun a few times. 

"Get back" Ruki yelled as she shot one of her strongest spell out in front of her. "Huh" Ruki looked around her as she noticed no one was around but Yumi. "Where did the armored Lord Partizan go" she asked as she looked around. 

"Kyo came and took him out plus I managed to given him my member address." she said 

"Great did he give you his" Ruki asked. 

It was at this moment that Yumi realizing that she did not and just stared at her friend. If he never called on her then that meant she would have to go through everything she had went through this time just to see him again. 

"Come Yumi he accepted your member address that must mean something as why would he do that" the shadow warlock suggested trying to get her to see the positive of this as the two of them went back to town. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So Yumi what do you want to do" Ruki asked as the two of them just laid a field watching the sky go by.

"I do not know what do you think we should do" Yumi asked as she really did not have any idea about what to do and really did not feel like fighting at the moment. The two of them had only come to this area to watch the clouds go by. Though why she was cloud watching in virtual world was something she was even sure of. She really did not have a lot to do since she had tied in the premlips of the third round thanks to Naruto. If it was not for him she was sure that she would have lost to Ino in their match. So because she had tied and not won against Ino, she did have really have anything to do for the next month as she could train but she did not want to spend all her time training.

"Hey I know let go to Lumina Cloth, there we can watch some matches or maybe even compete in some" the Blade Brandier said as sitting up as it had been awhile since the two of them had done that and how knows maybe the gets to see some top area rankers fight.

"Sure but if we are going to compete then should we have a third person with us as most team are may up of three people not two" Ruki suggested.

"I am sure that we can managed by ourselves if we decide to fight, as we do not have to do a surival battle and end up fighting a team that stronger then our current level" the brown hair girl said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lumina Cloth also know as the Warring City and the seat of power for the Teutates clan. Lumina Cloth was also home to Icolo, a guild consisting of only Emperors from the Root Town's main attraction the Arena. 

"This is your first time coming here" Yumi asked as she was shocked that her warlock friend had never come here before. Being the collector that she was, Yumi was sure that Ruki would have been here at least once as player of all level came here thus making this a good place to come for rare and low level items. Though she thought telling her blue hair friend this would be a bad idea, as she would then run around trying to trade with everyone in sight in search of low level things.

"Yup I never had a reason to come here before as this is just a place to watch other players fight" Ruki said completely unaware of fact that this was good place to obtain low level things from trading.

"So what do you want to do watch some matches or compete in some" Yumi asked.

"I rather just watch some at the moment as I still do not feel like do any fighting at the moment" Ruki said as they were walking toward the Arena.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is the world did this strength come for, how in the world is this sort of strength possible" the announcer said as they introduced the the first team which was made up of only one person. A female Adept Rogue with gray hair and blue eyes appeared on the platform and then was wrapped down to the Arena field. (She dressed in Haeso's 1st form clothes with the expect of the shirt and gloves. The shirt is longer version of Haseo's and covers the top of her shoulders. Also from the shoulders the shirt has baggy sleeves that extend down to her elbows. As for her gloves they are like Haseo's in his first form minus the part that sticks out.)

"Slash your way to the top and enlighten us with your spenldid techniques" the announcer spoke while the second team which was made up of a twin blade, an edge punisher, and a Flick Reaper appeared on the platform and then was wrapped down to the Arena field.

"Hey there girlie where the rest of your team" the leader of the second team asked as their team got ready to fight.

"For weaklings like you I do not need any teammates, this is nothing more then warm match to me" the female Adept Rouge said as while cracking her knuckles.

"Ready to rip their opponents to shears at the drop of pin how will this fight end" the announcer asked just as the second team rush at the lone Adept Rogue

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She was amazing she beating every team on her own" Yumi said as the two of them were amazed at how one Adept Rogue managed to take out three team one after another with each one of them being around her level while taking almost no damage in the process.

"Yeah" Ruki said as she was also amazed at the Rogue character fighting at the moment.

"She just showing off and Kyo is much better then her" the two heard someone say from behind them. Yumi and Ruki turned around to see gray and green Shadow Warlock (She dressed like Sakubo but had a hat like Atoli's and her backpack is in the shape of a teddy bear) about half a foot shorter then Yumi.

"What do you know about Kyo" Yumi asked this person seem to know him

"That none of your business but I have not seen him since he told me some desperate Blade Brandier named Yumi force her member address on him and that was two months ago" she yelled.

"Desperate I was not like that I just did not know to the say I wanted to thank him for saving me from some Pkers and gave him my member address" she told him.

"Your weaker then me what could he want from someone like you" she said.

"Hey your not that much high then her current level" Ruki yelled as had only known for short time Yumi but they both of them had gone up quite a few levels in the short time they had know each other.

"Yeah...yeah if you say so just do not let me see you two in an area or you will be sorry" the Shadow Warlock said as she walked off.

"The nerve of that girl what the hell was she thinking talking to you like that" Ruki fumed as she did not like anyone talking down to her friend like that.

"Hey do not worry about it but thanks for standing up for me like that" Yumi told her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow this place is amazing and there really are no monsters here in this area" Yumi said as she appeared in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground and looked at Hulle Granz Cathedral and the surrounding area to see that there was indeed nothing else around. She had wanted to come to this place after hearing that it still existed in The World, as it was something that had existed in the original game and for whatever reason it was here as well almost exactly the same as before. Though for some reason Ruki did not want to come with her when she had invited her. In fact Ruki seem to be scared of all Lost Ground some reason but this one seem to scare her the most. 

'Must be something from her forgotten past' Yumi thought as she headed towards the Cathedral to get look inside. 

'I wonder what the purpose of this place is' Yumi thought as she walked by the pews and found herself staring at the empty pedestal knowing that their was something wrong with this picture. "Aura" Yumi said before shaking her head wondering why she had just said that. Then she remember the her father brought her to Elemental Branch of CC Corp as part of bring your child to work day assignment before she decide to become a kunoichi. While there she saw a picture of the same place that she was at right now and in the picture on the pedestal was the statue of girl chained down to it. Though how she knew the name of the statue was unknown to her though. "Well there I might as well get going" the brown hair Blade Brandier said as other then looking around Cathedral there was not much else to do here. 

Though just as Yumi was about to leave heard Kyo mumbled on the other side of the Cathedral's door. Panicking Yumi then duck behind the pews and hide behind them for some reason. Though since she had hidden herself, she really come out of now as that would look bad and would take time to explain. Kyo all ready thought that she was a weirdo and she did not want his opinion of her to dropping even more so she hoped that he did not see her here. 

00000000000000000000000000 

"Great he is late and he was the one that called me here" Kyo sighed as stood in front of the pedestal and look at it with a distant look in his eyes. 

"Sorry I am late he of..." a large Lord Partizan in bright gold armor started to say as he walked down the aisle but stopped as a scythe appeared under his neck. 

"I thought I told you never to came me that" Kyo told him as he had switch from his first form to his third form. (Kyo's third form is Same as Haseo's only all black and the tail that hangs in the back is longer, split into four at the end. Also the Kyo's tail can be used as a weapon or to grab things) 

"Still the same as always I see" the bright gold armor character said. 

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about Piros and it better not better not be those stupid signs that are appearing in Japan server" Kyo told him. 

"Ahh so you know of the signs and look into them for me. So what were the result my friend" Piros asked. 

"What did I find you asked? I almost found myself in coma after barely avoiding getting Data Drain by some messed up Kite wannabe complete with their own bracelet" Kyo yelled at as he put away his scythe. 

"You me the fiend Tri-Edge actually looked like he of fair of eyes" Piros asked as he heard the rumors but did not think that someone wonder go around using his appearance and violating the graphic of The World like that. 

"More like eye as you really could not see both of his eyes but unless you have gotten some special item or ability like Kite's bracelet or know someone that does you should just give up on chasing this Tri-Edge" Kyo told him 

Piros then went on his rant about him being a rage demon of revenge because of the fiend Tri-Edge has defiled graphics of The World with those signs causes Kyo to just stared at him wondering if it would be alright to just PK him in order to get him to shut up. Seriously did he get a problem with his short term memory since The World R:2 was release as Piros had told this story twice all ready. 

"Okay then I tried to warn you as you know more then anyone knows what its like to get Data Drain and put into a coma however it would not be for a few minutes like it was the last time" Kyo told him. 

"My friend might I ask you how you know of that battle as only those that were there know what really happen that day" Piros asked as he had know Kyo(as a different character with a different name) since the final year of The World R:1 and his knowledge of that battle was one of the many mysteries about him. Piros also wonder why he started playing on this server as before he played on the Japan server despite not being from Japan just like Hotaru and Sanjuro did. 

Kyo did not answer but glare at Piros and just pushed him out of the way as left the Cathedral and then the area. Piros then left himself and to return to Japan server where he would despite the request of his old friend post a challenge to Tri-Edge on the offline forum. 

00000000000000000000000000 

'Wow' was all that Yumi could think as she could believe that Kyo had taken on Tri-Edge and actually managed to survive. Though he and those signs have never appeared on this server she had read about it him once in while search rumors boards information that might be helpful in her search for Kyo and Ruki's blue hair mage character. 

'Though can a person really be put into a coma from what ability this Data Drain is' Yumi thought. The name kind of suggested a draining of data but how does that lead to a person falling into a coma. 

'Well this seem to be a sensitive subject for Kyo so I better make sure I never mention it anyone plus if I did and it got back to him then he would know that I was eavesdropping on him despite not really meaning to' Yumi thought as she left the area and then log out all together as she need to get ready for as Naruto and Sasuke-kun's matches in the Chunin Exam final round as they were going to be in few hours. 

00000000000000000000000000 

I would like to thank Muji Kirio SinWeaver for reviewing my story 


	7. Chapter 7

"What you when on another A-rank mission but your just a Genin" Kimiko yelled as she knew that there was a state of panic by did they really three Genin and ninja dog after that after that sand ninja named Gaara. It was a week after the Sound/Sand Invasion and Kimiko was finally able to heard just exactly happened to her daughter during that time. She was busy helping out with the clean up after the funeral for those that died so she could not really talk to her daughter about what had happened to her during the invasion until now.

"I had to mom we were the only ones that were awake at the time as everyone else was busy fighting off the Sound ninjas. You were not there so but I sure that you were told everyone was put to sleep and all the higher level ninjas were protecting the villagers and ninjas that were put to sleep. We were the only ones available at the moment so we have to go" Sakura yelled at her mother as she was a shnobi of Kohona and was just doing her part.

"But you were almost killed if it was not for that Naruto you would have died her" Kimiko said as she could not belive that she had almost lost her daughter three times already since she became a Gennin. She only had her teammate to thank for saving her daughter's life and she had thank both of them for that fact already.

"I know mom" Sakura told her as she walked away. She did not need her mother to tell her that she would have died if not for Naruto. She did not belive it at first but it was the truth that she owned her life to her blond teammate.

'Sakura' her mother thought as she knew that her daugther must be feeling depressed over what happened.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Sakura made to her room and fell on her bed. She then rolled over a stared up at the ceiling. Again she prove to but useless during the mission as they were force to leave Shikamaru behind and then she could not even protect Sasuke-kun from the half transformed Gaara. She did not expect to beat Gaara as she knew he was beyond her level but she thought that she could at least last longer enough to let Sasuke get away then maybe she could help Naruto until group of jonins or anbus arrived. Though that not what happened it was the third time now she had failed to prove herself as useful part of a team beyond just being the brains of the group and on the last mission she was not even the smartest there. Of course Naruto told her that she was an important part of the team and he would have never fought as hard against Gaara if it was not to save her. She was glad he said that but she was a Kohona ninja as well and wanted to walk with her teammate rather then behind them watching their backs.

Not really have nothing else to do she decide to see if she had gotten any new e-mail from Ruki. Even if it was only online she was glad to have a best friend again as her former best friend Ino was now her rival for Sasuke-kun and they have not hung out without name calling or putting each other down for years now.

'So Ruki did send me an e-mail I wonder what she wanted and she just send it not to long ago so I wonder what it about' Sakura thought as she opened the e-mail

To: Yumi  
CC: Ruki  
Subject: Rare Low Level Item  
Hi Yumi, its me Ruki and I was wondering if you would come with me to Dol Donna as there this this rare low level item that I was heard was being sold at one of the Guild Shops there. I would go alone but that place is still higher then my current level so I was wondering if you would come with me as your close to the normal base level for this server then me.

'Why not' Sakura thought as she then got ready and then logged onto the The World R:2.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Yumi how you been I am glad that respond to my e-mail so fast and decide to come with me" Ruki said after she saw Yumi appeared from the Mac Anu Chaos Gate.

"No problem I was not really do anything at the moment so I was more then glad to help you as we are best friend after all" Yumi told her

"Right well then let go to Dol Donna" Ruki said as she could not wait to get her hand on that rare low level item.

"Okay then" Yumi argeed as she then formed a party with Ruki and then wrap over to Dol Donna.

Celestial City Dol Dona Dol Dona built atop a fallen fragment of Fort Ouph. The city itself is not as big as Mac Anu and is more intune with nature thanks to it being under the controlled by the Beast-dominated Ogmios Faction and their leader Bipu Bapu. This is all according to The World's backstory, the root town itself is for characters that are level 50 to 100 however like all the other its open to everyone. The fact that it was open to everyone was how two of them got here as Yumi was only level forty-two and Ruki was just at level thirty-seven. The two of them did not come before as coming to a root town that was higher then your current level was risking getting spotted by high level Pkers and ended up their prey.

"Wow look at all the Guild Shop I wonder which one has what I am looking for" Ruki said as the two of them entered the Centeral Area of Dol Donna and looked over the many Guild shop that were there at the moment.

Yumi also notice that there seem to be more Guild Shop here then over at Mac Anu yet maybe that was because of they way that they were set up.

"You start over there on that side and I will start over on this side" Yumi said then realized that she did not even know what her friend was after.

"So Ruki what are we looking for you have yet to tell me just what it is that you wanted here" she asked.

"Sorry about that I guess I got so into getting it that I must have forget to mention it but its called For Her and it accessory" shadow warlock told her before they split up to look for it.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five minutes later…

"I glad that you were about to find what you were looking for" Yumi said while smiling as she was happy at how content her friend was at the moment .

"Yeah this was really something I could not bleive that they were selling it for so cheap as the Guild Shop that normally sells them does it for a lot more" the cat girl said as she was going to look at it later. To look at it right now would not be that smart especially in this root town with high base level then your own as item gazing was almost asking for a Pker to not only target them but their item as well.

"Hey Yumi what wrong why did you stop like that" the Shadow Warlock asked as she noticed her friend had just stopped all of sudden.

Though Yumi was currently paying attention to her friend as she was receiving a short mail message

'Waiting at Dol Donna Chaos Gate there something I want to talk to you about. Kyo' the message said

"Yumi where are you running off to" Ruki asked as she noticed her friend dash for the gate that separate the Centeral Area and the Dome Area of this root town.

The Blade Brandier ingored her as she could not wait to here what Kyo wanted to talk to her about while hoping it was something good.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
I would like to thank:

Azureuss and Muji Kirio SinWeaver for reviewing my story

Epyon318 for adding this story to their favorite list


	8. Chapter 8

Yumi head over to the Chaos Gate and saw that Kyo was just standing there just like he had said in his short mail message. Though as she got close to him she noticed something that she could not believe that she never pay attention to before causing her to come to complete stop. Until know she never really pay that much attention to what Kyo looked like. When looking for him she really did not need to know what he looked like exactly just went on what she could remember from the short time she saw him. Then after they met again she really was not paying attention to his character's appearance.

As she stood there looking over Kyo she noticed his black hair was curled and somewhat pointy on the side of his head. He two bangs on the side of his face that reach down to his neck and three reach down to his right eye but was not covering it (Kyo's hair is the same as Haseo's in his Xth Form). Then there were his eyes were a shade of gray right down the middle of them were crimson red tattoos of a 3rd form Adept Rouge. Around his neck is somewhat large collar with three belts wrapped around. Yumi thought that when he lower his head enough his mouth would be hidden behind the collar. Connected to the collar was black jacket that similar those that Twin Blades from R:1 wore. However Kyo's jacket was a little longer and the sleeves were also longer as well. He was not wearing a shirt under his jacket so everyone could see the Adept Rouge tattoos on his shoulder which were that of a first form Rouge. The tattoo locate on his stomach however was that from 3rd form Rouge. His pants are that of R:1 Twin Blade as well only with without the symbols. (As for he wore on his feet, they were the same boots Haseo had in his first form.)

"How long are you going to stand there just staring at me like that" Kyo asked as he noticed her awhile ago but wanted to see just how long she would continue to stare at him even though he was looking dead at her.

"Sorry I…I…I" Yumi said before she stopped move with her mouth wide open.

'Great do not tell me it happened again' Kyo thought as he was saw that the person controlling Yumi had frozen up again like the last time.

Kyo guess was correct as Sakura's mind shutdown as she could not believe that she was starring at him like and worse then that it seem he knew she was doing almost the whole time. That was so embarrassing that her mind was running a mile a minute to try a thinking of something to say but that prove to be too much so it just shutdown on her.

"Yumi" Ruki asked as she caught up to Yumi and was now standing in front of her.

'Is this what I look like when I freeze up' she thought as she knew what happened when she was around armor Lord Partizan thanks to Yumi because to her those times were a gap in her memory.

While Ruki was looked over her best friend, Sakura can come around and made Yumi bow but because of Ruki being so close to her she ended up head butting her.

'Ouch' Kyo thought as that had to hurt.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay now that all that is over back to the reason I wanted to talk to you" Kyo said as he had invited them into his party so they could talk without other people listening in on them.

"If you wanted to talked to Yumi then why did you invite me along as well" Ruki asked curiously.

"Well I going have her connect you as I need two more people for what I planning on doing" Kyo told them.

"Okay" Yumi said as she may have failed her team three times but she was going to make sure that she did not fail Kyo.

"Here take this and equip it" he said as he hand both of them a low level accessory.

Ruki looked at Kyo and then at the gift that he had just given her and then again at Kyo. This process was repeat over and over again all the while repeatedly saying the word Nil.

"Kyo what this for" Yumi asked which then cause Kyo to switch his attention for the stuttering cat girl to the brown hair Blade Brandier and just stare at her in shock.

"Umm….did I say something wrong I am sorry" Yumi apologized as she could not believe that she had screw up already.

"What are you apologizing for I was just shock that you actually said something clearly for change that all" Kyo told her.

"Nil's Coin" Ruki finally finished as she then grabbed Kyo and turned him around to face her. She then gave him a huge hug and repeating thank Kyo.

"Ruki is collector of low level items and stuff and this Nil's Coin accessory must be really rare low level item" Yumi tried to explain after seeing the look on Kyo's face.

Ruki's ears then twitch when she heard what Yumi said and then let go of Kyo. She then stood in front of the both of them taking a few deep breath before beginning to tell her friend and Kyo about the importance of the accessory they were just giving.

"This is more then just some really rare item, it is a legendary item that only the collector like my self even known about. The stories I have heard about the Nil's Coin accessory and now I finally have one of my own" Ruki said.

"So what does this do huh…huh…huh" Ruki asked as she wanted to know what this treasure she had did and it looked like Kyo might know about it.

"I need you to have to go to where we heading in few minutes" Kyo told them.

"No I am not giving this back as it the dream of every true collector to have something like this" the shadow warlock told him as she moved away from Kyo while shaking her head.

"I am not going to be taking it back as you are going to need it but just make sure that you do not lose it as it took awhile just to get them" the Rouge told the both of them.

"Right I will protect this accessory and make sure I never loss it" Yumi said as this was from Kyo there was no way anyone was taking this from her.

"Yeah I never let anyone get my treasure" Ruki added as this was now her favorite thing in her collection.

"Okay then let go and make sure that Nil's Coin is equipped or else this is not going to work" Kyo told them.

At the Chaos Gate Yumi noticed that Kyo was taking them to Luimina Cloth but then why did they need this accessory equipped if they were just going to the Arena.

"Kyo why are we using these to go to Lumina Cloth" Yumi asked in party mode so only her two current party member could hear her. Ruki would have asked the same question if she was not lost in her own world too excited to see what this legendary item did.

"Just wait and see" he told her as the three of them were wrapped out of Dol Donna

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yumi and Ruki just stared in shock as where they were now was certainly was not Lumina Cloth that was for sure. As for where the three of them were was no were exactly seem to be just a black void that was devoid of anything other then them and Chaos Gate.

"Where are we" Ruki demanded as she darted her head back and forth looking for anything other then her friend, Kyo, and the Chaos Gate. She then ran over to Yumi clutched her arm and would not let go

"Ruki what the matter with you" the brown hair girl asked.

Ruki did not respond she just tighten her grip and was mutter things she really could understand or hear clearly. She just guess it was foreign language as she never had asked where Ruki was from so maybe she was not from one of the Elemental countries. Though Ruki's home country was the less of her concern as she was more worried about how she was acting at the moment.

Yumi attention was taken off her shaken friend when she noticed a robotic looking NPC(Non Player Character) was floating in the air then appeared from nowhere right in front of the Chaos Gate.

"Kyo" Yumi asked as she looked toward the Adept Rogue wonder if they had did something wrong as this was only time NPCs like this appeared.

The robot NPC then scan Yumi from top to bottom yet stopped around halfway through as if it had having problems though this did not last long as shortly continued with the scan. Once it was done the NPC said "scaning complete, authorization correct, and character data register complete."

They then went to scan Ruki who move away from them but allow the scan to happen after Kyo told Yumi to tell her that it would be okay. Though through the scan process it stopped halfway and seem to be having a problem it had with Yumi before continuing and repeated the same thing that it said with Yumi.

"Welcome new comers to Naval Monte, the City of Illusion and home of the Underground Arena Circuit" NPC said disappeared from view.

"You might want to closer your eyes" Kyo told them but Yumi did not understand what he meant and Ruki did not seem to hear him as she seem to focusing all her attention on her grip to Yumi.

"My eyes" both of them yelled as they were blinded by bright flash that suddenly appeared twenty second after Kyo's warring.

"I tried to warn them" Kyo sighed as this was the same thing that happened with his partner when he brought them here.

When the Blade Brandier and Shadow Warlock finally managed to get their eye sight back to normal they were amazed at what they were looking at. As they were no long in black void with the only thing around being them and Chaos Gate. Now they surround by a ocean and there was one single road leading from the bottom of the Gate to straight to city that was built around a single mountain jutting out of the ocean that surrounded them.

"Welcome to Naval Monte the City of Illusion" Kyo told them as he motion them to follow after them.

The both of them just nodded in respond as they were still in shock that something like this existed in The World for different reason. Yumi could not believe that this placed existed as she heard about this being a Root Town in the original game but who would have thought that it would be in this one as well. Then again Hulle Granz Catherdal was still here but that was a Lost Ground and this seem like it was entire server. Ruki was amazed that Nil's Coin accessory allow them to travel to another server like this. She did not like that black void it affected her the same as when she went to a Lost Ground. Maybe her fear of that Lost Grounds has something to do with her memories but for now she was focusing more on the sight before her.

"What with all the taverns here" Ruki asked as she noticed there was quite a bit of them scattered about here and there. They were full with people watching a screen while some were yelling at it.

"Instead of Guild Shop there a tavern here instead that are run by player and the screen show Naval Monte's main attraction which just happen to be where we are heading right now" Kyo told her.

"So were are going then" Yumi asked

"We are going to the Arena but this is different one then what you seen at Lumina Cloth. The Arena here has more option then the Lumina Cloth's does" the black Adept Rouge told them.

"Is this place official, as in an official server of The World or is this like some hacker server" she asked.

"Well I am not sure this place is not listed in the any manual as one of the server but this place is a Root Town is on official server exclusively for the Elemental Server but if you want more info their NPC at the Arena that can let all the details about this place" Kyo told her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is he" the Solo Arena Battler from Lumina Cloth asked a Shadow Warlock dressed in green and grey with red eyes and green hair.

"He will be here just wait" the mage told her.

"You said that ten minute ago and he still has not come, really he was the one that asked me to do this yet he is late. If he does not show up soon I out of here" the female Rogue said.

"Really then you will be giving up your shot at fighting them" the Warlock said with smirk on their face.

"Hey I do not need you or your cheating partner to get the chance to fight with them" they said.

"Oh yeah you do not and just how do you expect to beat all those challenges on your own the last time I checked you could not even make a quarter of the way though before losing. Also Kyo did not cheat as he told me so himself and he never lied to me before" the green hair girl said.

"Are you still going on about that Toka" Kyo sighed as he appeared in the area just outside the Arena.

"See I told you that….." though the Shadow Warlock stopped when she saw who was with her partner.

Yumi also shocked as she could not believe that she looking at that same mage and Arena Battler from that day the Ruki and her when to the Lumina Cloth's Arena.

"You" both Yumi and the red eyed mage yelled as Kyo wonder how the two of them had met.

"So I see that you met Maru all ready then and the person standing next to her is…" Kyo started but interrupted but Toka.

"I am Toka and me and Kyo are rivals. I am only helping him because this can get me closer to fight with them" she said.

"I know you want to fight with them but I have some business with them as well so your fight is going to have to wait until later" Kyo told her.

"What was that I am going to be the one to fight them" Toka said as she glared at Kyo

"Yeah right I going to be the one that fights them" Kyo respond as he then glared back at her

"Guys can not we act like a team otherwise neither one of you are going to anywhere" Maru sighed.

"Yeah but team are made of only three people we have five" Yumi added.

"I was not talking about you as I do not either know why Kyo brought you here" the red eyed mage said.

"What was that" Yumi and Maru then got in glaring match of their own.

Ruki sighed as she was only one currently not glaring at anyone but then something came to her attention.

"Umm just who is this person you three keep talking about" Ruki asked as it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Azure Beast the player that sit on top of this Arena as the emperor" Kyo told her once the two glaring contest between the two Adept Rogues and Yumi and Maru had ended.

"You mean Sirius but he the Holy Palace Emperor" Yumi asked.

"Idiot not that guy the original Azure Beast from the first game" Maru told her.

"This a squeal" Ruki asked as everyone then turned to her in shock that she had no idea that the game they were all currently playing was squeal.

"Is she serious man Kyo why did you have to get two idiot to be our final two teammates. Really just you and me could be enough if we level up a lot more" Maru sighed.

"Hey" both Yumi and Ruki yelled at being insulted by the mage character.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:

Muji Kirio SinWeaver for reviewing my story


	9. Chapter 9

"So I was wondering why did you did you call Kyo a cheater, Toka" Yumi asked as the four of them as it turns out the five of them had to wait before registering as a team. So since they had to wait four of them went to the tavern that was right to the arena to pass the time. Ruki however decide to go do some exploring as this was rare server somewhat and she was sure to find some rare low level item around here.

"That because the guy is nothing but cheater that got something that should rightfully belong to me" she told her.

"How many time do I have to tell you that I did not cheat and we do not really know just how I won that event" Kyo said.

"Could you tell me about what happened" Yumi asked as she held her hands in front of her pleading that he tell her about what happen that day.

"Why should Kyo have to tell you anything desperate" Maru said to her.

"I am not desperate I just would like to know" Yumi told her.

"Yeah…Yeah I heard you looked for info on Kyo all over the place and when you finally met him again you freeze up and then force your member address on him" the green hair warlock said.

"I…I…I just want…to thank…him that…all" Yumi stuttered as she could not believe Kyo affected her like this.

"Well it not like we have anything better to do so why not tell you about that day" Kyo said as he was going to tell them more about the Underground Arena circuit but this would take that long to tell.

"Make sure you tell it right because if you do not I will" Toka told him.

"I know you think that I cheat that day but nothing like that happened and you know it. The truth is we do not really know what happened, also some people consider what you got to be the real prize anyway" Kyo sighed.

00000000000000000000000000000000  
Flashback to around nine months ago….

Kyo laid back against the side of immediate Guild in Dol Donna just watching the water move back and forth. At time he was only a second form Adept Rogue and would met Maru until the end of this month. His second form was not much different then his first one however in his second form he has a cloak with three bands that round his body starting right under his neck and ending near his chest and around his neck is a small metal plate with symbol engraved on it. Also the top the cloak stick up and surround his head in semi-circle.

'This suck there nothing to do and there no interesting people to PK or Pkers to go after' Kyo thought as he just stared out at the water.

There was always Naval Monte or Lumina Cloth but he really was not feeling like going to those areas at the moment.

'Huh' Kyo thought as he got a new e-mail from CC Corp saying that they were holding a special event for Adept Rogue a Lost Ground that had just been found recently.

"Interesting" Kyo said to himself as this seem like it was something that could provide so entertainment for him.

"So this is the new lost ground huh as the place was huge compare to some of the other grounds that currently existed with The World" Kyo said as her looked around and noticed that this place seem like the ruins of two cities on being on top of the other.

"So this Lost Ground is the ruins of Aerial City Fort Ouph and Highland City Dun Loireag from the game's back story" a voice for behind him said.

"Wow there the event has even started yet are going to try and PK me now like the weird PKKer/Pker that you" are the voice revealed to be Toka asked as she blocked Kyo's dual swords with her sword.

"I see that you got the message too Toka" Kyo said as now he knew things would be interesting as he and Toka had been rivals since their first fight at the Naval Monte Arena. (Toka at the moment was also in her second form but looks the same as she does now.)

"Yeah I want to see what this event is about and why that is only available to Adept Rogue plus I thought that you would be here too thus giving me a good fight" Toka told him.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the place where all the Rogue were told the gather as a player in black stood before them all.

"Welcome to all those that have gather here today at this newly discovered Lost Ground. The reason we have invited you all here today is because we have a surprise for the final Adept Rogue left standing and the runner up surprise for the second to last person. Now at the sound of the tone the event will begin and will not end until there is only one of you left standing" the player said as he disappeared and the tone sounded.

At this all hell broke loss as all the Rogues there started tearing into each other. The clashing of metal against metal, magic attack being launched from seem all direction, the sound of guns being fired filled the air as every one was battling to get one of the surprise that was being offer to the final two Rouges left standing. The weaker player were the first to go as they were targeted by the stronger and most of them went out with just a few attacks or blast away by one of the Rogues with a mage as one of their forms.

As for where Kyo stood in this Battle Royal he fell into the middle ground as he was not one of the weaker player but he was far from being one of the strongest player that was here. However strength and defense were not everything in this game as there were way for a character of his level to take down someone much stronger then he was. All he had to do was to use the player weakness and the whole battle royal format to his advantage. By doing this and using the speed that he had build up to his advantage he managed to push, dodge, and trick stronger player into attacks that would cause their downfall.

'Great just how many players are here' Kyo thought as looked around to see that there was still half of the original players still here and it looked like they were still a lot of strong player here but they were being ganged up on by other Rogues to overpower them.

'Those alliances will not last long' Kyo thought as once the same enemy was gone they would turn on each other just like that as only one player could get the main prize of this event.

Kyo was then caught off guard with as he then got punched in the gut causing him to bent over. Though as he did this he then got kicked in the head and was sent flying in ruins of what used to be a building from Aerial City.

"Come that could have hurt you that much" Toka yelled as she knew that could not possible have hurt his HP that much and even if it did she was sure that he had skills to heal himself.

'Fighting with Toka right now would not be to my advantage as that take to much concentration to fight with her and there still other need to be taken out before I take her on' Kyo thought as he snuck out the back and looked around for others to take out. There was also another reason that he wanted to avoid a fight with her at the moment and that was because also she was better at fighting multiple enemy then him so the tactic he was using would be used against him in that fight.

Two Hours late…

Kyo drop to one knee as he had just finished off a combo and where the finishing attack left a large X on the character that hit them multiple times. It had been almost two hours since this whole thing started and he had been fighting all most the whole time. He had been in long fight before never had he been in something like this and it was defiantly taking its toll on him.

Toka who followed up on Kyo's attack finished off the player making the two of them the last two Rouges left on the field. As for why the two of them were working together was because at the hour and a half mark the two of them had teamed up as there was no way that they could take on the remaining Rouges by themselves. Though now that they were the last ones there they were in condition to be fighting at their full strength or even at all at the moment. Toka after her last attack was having trouble keeping her hand on her blade, while Kyo was barely able to lift his swords off the ground. The both of them were near exhaustion and their items and SP were both exhausted as of that last attack. Toka knew that she would have to attack Kyo soon as that guy's SP recovers at twice the rate hers does and with just one well placed attack he would be able to beat her.

Kyo also knew that he would be able to pull of the next attack skill before Toka but knew that she would never give his SP time to recover to that point so she would be attacking again soon. The problem was that he could barely lift his dual swords to counter attack at the moment however it seem that Toka was in the same condition as he was.

Since he could barely lift his swords he put them away and would finish this fight with only his fist. Toka seem to be thinking the same thing as she put away her sword. The two of them then rushed at each other yet right before their attack managed to connected to their was blinding flash that covered the area for a few second. When the light had died down both Kyo and Toka were on the ground and looks like during the flash both of them had taken each other out. However this was proved wrong as Kyo rolled over to his side and managed to get himself up on one knee while Toka did not move at all.

"Graduations you have won" the player the black said as they lifted Kyo's arm in the air.

'Huh' Kyo thought as he could not believe that he won as he did not even remember his attack connecting.

"As promised you get the surprise meant that the start of this event" the player said as Kyo's form glow and then burst into light fragments to reveal that he had transformed to his third form.

"So all that for some stupid Job Extend" Kyo yelled as he could not believe that he went through all that just for something that all Rogue will be able to get eventually.

"Oh no this is no simple Job Extend as you now have the ability to switch between your three forms and each one of them gives one your stats a fifteen point boost as long as you stay in that form" the player in black said as they then explain the details of the Job Extend and the stats boost.

"He did not win there was flash of light and then we were both down" Toka yelled as she had come too. The reason she had not moved before was because the person controlling her was not moving until now

"Sorry but here the final attack right here" the player in black said as he then showed them a screen that show Kyo beating Toka and then falling down to the ground.

"You cheated" Toka yelled as Kyo just held up his hand waving them while saying he did no such thing.

Toka then stopped talking when she notice her character glowing like Kyo had but her form did not burst into light fragments. The glow just died down eventually seemly leaving her the same as before.

"As for the runner up prize you been given your third form as well but you will know learn skill at the same rate at the same rate of the three classes you have chosen rather then at the rate of Adept Rogue" the player dressed in black said.

"Kyo your going to paying you cheating to beat me" Toka yelled as she then brought her third form's weapon, a broadsword.

Kyo was in no condition to fight at the moment so he just ran from the angry female Rogue and her huge sword.

"Get back here Kyo" Toka yelled as she took off after him.  
00000000000000000000000000000000

"So really do not know which one of you actually won on that day and you ran for her" Yumi asked.

"She was a angry woman with large sword and I was tired and exhausted. Do you think I wanted to stick around for a beating" Kyo said.

"So there a flash of light that blind the two of you before you final attack and Kyo came out the winner huh" Maru asked.

"He was not the winner he cheated somehow I know it" Toka told them as another glaring contest between the two Rogues started again.

However the true is that neither one of them actually won that day as they were both taken out at the same time during the flash of light and the footage of Kyo scoring the winning attack was made up. The real culprit was exactly an unknown force appeared and disappeared just as fast as the flash of light.

"This is going to take some time so why do not you go look for that idiot friend of your" Maru said.

"Ruki is not an idiot" Yumi said defending her friend but then got up to leave as she had been gone for some time now. Leaving her wondering just what she was doing out there.  
00000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in another section of Naval Monte…

Ruki was humming to herself as she had managed to get some good thing for the players and could not wait to show them to Yumi. Ruki as she walked was not really paying that much attention to where she was going so she did not notice another player and her were on a crash course with each other.

"Sorry I was not watching where I was…" Ruki started but stopped when she looked up at the person that she had run into.

They were an androgynous male Blade Brandier character with long, braided blue hair. The clothes he wearing was a tight-fitting purple armor and a cap lavishly decorated with roses.

Ruki dual color eyes narrow as she looked at this Blade Brandier with something close to disgust. "Watch where you going thief" she said as then pushed him out the way and continued on her way back to where Yumi and the other were waiting to register as a team.

The androgynous Blade Brandier really did not seem care one way or the other about what had just happened but it seem the information he had recived was incorrect after all as he had told that their would be someone here that could help him find her here in this server. He had gone to the spot where he was told only find no one there.   
00000000000000000000000000000000

"Yumi hey over here" Ruki yelled as she noticed that her best friend was looking around for.

"Looks like you find me instead of me finding you huh" Yumi said as she got over to what the cat girl mage was.

"So did you find anything" the brown hair girl asked.

"Yeah you would believe some of the stuff that I managed to get here though there was this one thief that almost ruined my mood" Ruki said.

"A Thief you ran into a thief did you steal anything from you" Yumi asked worried.

"No they did not take anything from me but I know that they stole something that does not belong to them" Ruki said with face that Yumi had never seen Ruki make before.

"However let forget that bastard and get back to the others" Ruki said as then grabbed Yumi's arms and ran down to where the others were waiting for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:  
Muji Kirio SinWeaver for reviewing my story


	10. Chapter 10

"Could you explain the rules of this area to me as I wonder why five people are needed to take part in this arena instead of the normal three" Ruki asked as the five of them were still waiting for when they were able to apply at the arena counter.

"The thing is we do not really need five people but it would be to our advantage if we have more then just three as the rules for this arena are different then those over at Lumina Cloth" Kyo told her.

"Yeah if you enter by yourself or just in group of three then when you go up against another team that made of five people you have either fight all five yourself or two people will be fighting twice" Toka said.

"And you would know about having to fighting five people all by yourself would not you Toka since you got your butt whipped once by someone half your level because you exhausted yourself in the previous fight. This is why you probably agreed to join our group as you finally realized that you could get too far on your own" Maru said.

"Like Kyo and you Kyo's little add on did any better as I saw how you were a sitting duck in battle royal against a team of Flick Reapers and Edge Punishers" Toka said with a smirk on her face.

"Do not call me Kyo's Little Add On I am his partner" Maru growled as she glared at the female Adept Rouge.

"Oh I am sorry Kyo's Little Add On" Toka said in attempt to provoke Maru.

"That it I going to…huh Kyo" Maru said as Kyo stench his arm out in front of Maru stop her front attack the other player.

"Maru is as she said my partner and call her my add on again and then you have to deal with me" Kyo told her.

"Like I am scared of you. We will be fighting each other anyway to decide who will go on to fight with the Azure Beast anyway if we win the tournament as one player can fight with them anyway" Toka told him

"I was wondering Kyo what about when we got a message for a fight and were not available then what" Yumi asked as she would try to make sure that she was always available to help Kyo but she was sure there would be times when she could not get online for long period like when she is on a mission or training to better herself as a kunoichi.

"Then the available members will have to fight in that person place and if no body is available then we automatically forfeit the match" Kyo told her.

"You mention that there was a battle royal is that another things that make this arena different then the Lumina Cloth one" Ruki asked Toka.

"Yup at the begin of battle a roulette is spun and what it lands on is the condition for that battle. Depending what the roulette lands on could spell disasters on victory for a team" The gray hair Rogue told her

"The sore loser is right as their could be a battle where we are only allow to use arts which would probably render your friend useless" Maru said.

"Hey" both Toka and Ruki yelled for different reasons.

"I am not a sore loser Kyo cheated and that is that" Toka told her.

"And you're a Shadow Warlock just like me so an only art battle would make you useless as well" Ruki added after Toka.

"I am different from you" Maru told her.

"How so the only different between us is our size and that I am of the Lei Beast Tribe while your human but should not make you any different from me Ruki said.

" I do not have to tell you why am I different from you as that is none of your business" Maru said blowing

raspberry at her.

'Is it time to register for the arena yet' Ruki thought as she was beginning to wonder if she could function with Maru as a teammate as she was pissing her off. Though for Yumi she deal with her as helping Kyo means a lot to her. The cat girl was sure that why Maru put up with Toka because of Kyo through she wonder what kept Toka here. As the female Adept Rogue did not like Kyo or Maru from the short time she had know her. So maybe she was just going along with this deal because she wants to fight the Azure Beast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ummm...Kyo what is are Team name" Yumi asked him as they were on there way to the Arena and were talking in party mode so others could hear them.

"I know we can be Team Kyo" Maru suggested while Yumi just nodded in agreement with her.

"I will not be on a Team named after him" Toka said voicing her dislike like of that team name.

"How about Team Okami then" Kyo suggested all of sudden.

"Okami you want that as our team name" Toka asked.

"Yeah is there a problem with that or do you have a different suggestion" Kyo asked.

"No I think it a good name" she replied as everyone else agreed with her.

"Okay then our team name is Okami then" Kyo said as the five of them continuing to on towards the arena counter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Team Okami has been registered and you all will be receiving notice of you first fight through an e-mail" the NPC behind the Naval Monte Arena Counter said.

"Huh our first fight is not today but is not that why you invited us here today" Ruki asked.

"That strange normally our first fight would be right after we register" Toka said also confused by what happening.

Kyo then over and the NPC picked talk to see if this would give then any information about why their first match was not today.

"The tournament to fight the Emperor is currently being remade and thus all matches are on hold until further notice. Once the revision are made your team will receive e-mail of your first round opponents and as usual come prepare as you never know what the condition of your battle will be the Arena Counter" NPC told them.

"So that it our fight not for a while then huh. I guess I will see you guys later then as I do not have any reason to stick around here anymore" Toka said as she left the party and walked off.

"Are you going away now too as you are not need at the moment" Maru asked as she noticed Yumi and Ruki were not leaving.

"I want to stay with you some more Kyo if that okay" Yumi asked as she did not have anything better to do at the moment and who know how long it would be before their first match or if she could even come because she might be on a mission at the time.

"I am following Yumi as I got nothing else to do at the…" Ruki said before she saw someone walk by that she knew had an item she was interested in.

"See you later Yumi I going to get that item" Ruki said as left the party and chase after the player with the item she wanted.

"Great so that leave us stuck with you as your not going anywhere are you" Maru asked.

" I do not want to but if Kyo does not me to stay I go" Yumi said.

"You can stay just do not…freeze up" Kyo sighed as waved his hand in front of Yumi' s face only to see that she had once again froze up.

"Is pair up with these two really good idea as she freeze up around you from time to time and her friend does around armor Lord Partizan from what you told me" Maru asked.

"I am sure the two of them will come through when it counts and if not we will just have to try and use it to our advantage that all" Kyo said.

Right after this Yumi snapped out of it and after realizing what she had done started apologizing for spacing out like that.

"I hope your right Kyo" Maru sighed as she watch Kyo tell the brown hair Blade Brandier to stop apologizing to him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank:  
Muji Kirio SinWeaver for reviewing my story

sweetortonlover86, avatarnarutobleach, for adding this to their Favroite Story List

Avatarnarutobleach for adding me as one of their Favorite Authors

Sweetortonlover86 for adding my to their Story Alert List

Onee-san's Aniki for adding me their Author Alert List


	11. Author Notes

After beating .Hack GU Vol. 03 a few months ago and seeing the trailers for the .hack GU Movie. I have decided to rewrite this story from the beginning and have posted a revised version of Chapter 01. 


	12. Beta Read Chapter 01 Posted

A beta version of Chapter 01 has been posted


	13. New Chapter 02 Posted

A New Chapter 2 has been posted.


	14. New Chapter 03 Posted

I would like to thank

Alex Warlorn,Hana,King Hawke,alldumbamericanrejects27,alldumbamericanrejects27,Smexy Itachi-San, and mrgirmjaw for reviewing this Story

Shizuka Taiyou,hokage of dragon,gundam1,Kalliana2,sky is the limet,dude1234,kurobunnyalice,Ashexett,Smexy Itachi-San,dark goth hinata,sasusakuhiwatari, and William152 for adding this story to their Favorite Story List.

Aimiera and dark goth hinata for adding this story to the story alert list  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"HEY YUMI!" Ruki yelled into her friend's face.

Backing up she tripped over the bridge and fell into the water below. Causing Ruki to laugh her butt off as she rolled around on the ground until she hear the sound of wet footsteps coming towards her.

Glaring down at the dual eye color cat girl who was still on the ground laughing at her.

"What do you do that for?" Yumi demand her.

"Its not my fault that you were just standing there spacing out like that as I thought you were AFK for a moment. I am just did not expect that kind of reaction for you is all" Ruki told her after she had managed to stop laughing.

"That was not funny as I was busy waiting for you to get here and well I was thinking about someone that I had met recently" Yumi told her

"Anyway I. told. You. So." Rumi said shaking her finger with each word

"Fine you were right about that post on The World's Offline forum were someone posted where to find a rare weapon. It was really just something that some Pkers posted" Yumi said.

"So anyway tell me what happened as to how you managed to meet this person that thinking about to the point of spacing out" the Shadow Warlock catgirl asked.

"Fine it was while I was in that dunegon looking for that rare weapon" she told starting to remember how it happened.

Starting Flashback…

As she fought her way though the dungeon she could help but feel that she was being followed. There was always this sense that someone was watching her just waiting to make their move. Also she thought she heard the sounds of other players fight one another but when she made to the area where she had heard the noise, there would be no one there. Hoping that she was just hearing things or that was some of other players fighting monster that had weapons themselves. As the other choice was something that she did not want to think about.  
"Hey are you here looking for the weapon from the post" another Blade Brandier asked.  
"Yeah, plus I gotten a lot good stuff that I can trade and sell on the way here" Yumi told them. She then jumped back just in time to get out the way of the other Blade Brandier's sword.  
"So are you a PKer" Yumi said bring out her weapon yet keep her distance from them. If he was a Pker or Player Killer then that probably meant that he was stronger then her. This was what she was hoping did not happen as sure this place had enemies that were mostly too strong for her but she had managed to make it this far on her own despite her level because she could always run away using a Smoke Screen if thing got bad. However a Pker was not as easy to get away from, but she did not want to give up now all she had to do was get away from them somehow. Turning around she decide that she would run in the opposite direction as according to her map the path she was on now was just a dead end. The only reason she had even come this way was because she thought it was the way down. The brown hair girl stopped though came face to face with Twin Blade which she was guessing was probably this guy's partner, as most PKers she heard of always seem to work in groups of two or more.  
"You are not getting away" the Twin Blade said as he motion to his partner that he could take her out. Yumi was caught in-between the two of them with no where to run as the only way she could have gone to escape was currently being blocked a PKer.  
Yumi then closed her eyes as she did not wanted to see herself get PK.  
"Duck" a voice suddenly told her and she did as she was told just in time to avoid blast that took out both PKers at the same time.  
When she opened her eyes and looked around to see who had saved her what she saw a character dressed in all black with black hair and crimson red tattoos. He walked over the characters that he had just PK and stole all their items before they vanished from the area.  
"For weak PKers they should did have some good items on them" he said as she guessed he looking over the items he had just stolen. Yumi just stood as she really did not know what to say. Was this guy a PKKer or Player Killer Killer that she had heard about. If he was then maybe she should get out of here as she had heard there were some PKKs that also PK as well. Despite this fact she remain where she stood unable to move.  
"Hey you okay" he asked as looked to see she was still standing there not moving at all.  
Yumi opened her mouth but nothing came out as she wanted to say 'Thank you for saving me' but the words just did not seem to come out though. The black hair character then turned around and walked back the way that they had came.  
"Hey wait a second can..." she said as her voice returned and she ran after him but was too late as they were no longer in the area. "Must have used a item to get to the nearest platform, might as continue my way to the beast statue then" Yumi sighed.  
'I am not going though this again any time soon' Yumi thought as she had finally made it to the Beast Statue getting her was no easy task especially at her level and also because she had come here alone. It was strange though as this was well looked at post however she had not seen another player since those two PKers and the one that had saved her from them. Maybe those PKers kept people from advance and maybe the one that saved her must have been a PKKer or Player Killer Killer that she had heard about was what ran though her head as she came close to the Beast Statue.  
"I really going to have to thank them the next time I see them if I see them again that is" Yumi said as she did not even know what he really looked like.  
'Maybe if I made post about them on the offline forum then someone might be able to tell me just who they are' Yumi thought after looking over the rare sword that she gained from the Beast Statue chest. Yumi nodded her head as that exactly what she was going to do. It had worked for others so it might work for her as well.

Ending of Flashback…

"Interesting as I am going to help you find this person" Ruki told her having decided on this course of action on her own.

Yumi started to open her mouth but her catgirl friend stopped her.

"No I am going to help you find him no question asked" the Shadow Warlock told her


End file.
